Referring to the current invention, a device that will be fabricated with appropriate material, with several dimensions, to be adapted to a computerized numeric platform, for the structural glazing process, which is a technique of fixing the glass and the frame, through application and cutting of the high adhesion double-sided tape between them, the structure remains hidden on the inner side, using this technique, whenever we take a look at the frame from the outer side we only see the glass and from the inner side we are able to see only the frame and glass
No similar device has been found in the feasibility research that was conducted in the field of application, that had the same or similar concepts and functioning compared to the device presented in question.
The device presented here, has the purpose of replacing the manual process that is currently used, eliminating human effort, labor, saving time and raw material, reduced energy consumption, technically modernizing this process with safety and quality, gradually increasing the productivity